


Alley Cats and Snowy Owls

by Schemingneko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schemingneko/pseuds/Schemingneko
Summary: Well, that first kiss was embarrassing...A fluffy Bokuroo ficlet.





	Alley Cats and Snowy Owls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greeneyes_softsighs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyes_softsighs/gifts).



The two of them stood there staring at one another--Tetsurou with his hand over his mouth, eyes wide, and Koutarou nervously chuckling and rubbing the back of his neck.  

“You kissed me,” Kou said with a half smirk. He almost seemed pleased by it, but mostly he looked embarrassed.

Not that Tetsurou could get a word out to reply, his tongue was completely tied. He was pretty sure he’d die from the mortification of messing up that kiss if he tried to say anything.  

The two of them had been hanging out, doing the same stupid shit they did whenever they got together, and it had just...happened. Kou had been goofing around and leaned over and wrapped a meaty arm around Tetsurou’s neck, effectively trapping Tetsurou in a headlock. It started to garner lots of stares from those passing by, so Tetsu wheezed and pointed at an alley that was clear of too many intrusive eyes.

“Ow, ow, Kou, that hurt. Remember your strength,” Tetsurou mumbled as he rubbed his neck, carefully rewrapping his scarf before he kicked at a broken piece of cement.

“Sorry, sorry, I know, I just forget,” Kou said with that loud voice of his and an evil twinkle in his eye.  

The smile that slipped onto Koutarou’s face was mischievous and he leapt at Kuroo, probably to put Tetsurou in another headlock. However, Tetsurou was the more graceful of the two, and it was an easy side-step to avoid his friend’s attack.

Perhaps they shouldn’t have been horsing around in winter in a side-alley, because Tetsurou watched as Kou’s foot slid into a patch of snow that was obviously just camouflaging ice. Koutarou’s body careened to the left, and he almost went flying into the side of a dumpster head first, but Kuroo reached out and grabbed Bokuto’s bicep and steadied him.

The shaky, “Thanks,” Kou had mumbled as he looked over towards Tetsurou was punctuated by that warm, sweet smile that Tetsurou had grown to like...a lot.

It was just one short step, and any space between them evaporated as Tetsurou pressed his mouth to…the corner of Bokuto’s mouth.  

He’d missed. Fuck, he’d missed!

What started as something stupidly impulsive, as Tetsurou blindly acted on feelings for his friend, turned into a half-confused, ‘was that supposed to be a romantic kiss?’  

Did Koutarou even want it to be a romantic kiss? Tetsurou definitely wanted it to be a romantic kiss.

So that brought them to the present--Koutarou smirking, his face and ears red as much as from embarrassment as from the cold; and Tetsurou staring at the ground, hand still glued to his face, flushed solely from embarrassment because at this point he didn’t even feel the cold.

“Tetsu, dude...um,” Koutarou said, his lopsided grin fading, and shit that was a bad sign. “You kissed me.”

“Mmmhmm,” Tetsurou agreed, hand still not moving from his mouth, his face burning with shame now.

“You kissed me, and like, I know I didn’t do good, but I wasn’t exactly ready for it,” Koutarou mumbled, the toe of his shoe kicking at the snowpile he’d slipped into.

What?

Kou took two resolute steps towards Tetsurou and lifted both hands to peel away the one that Tetsurou had secured to his face. It was a trick to even let Kou do that. Then, Koutarou decided to be Koutarou, and he used both of this hands to pap Tetsurou’s cheeks a couple of times.

“Give me another go,” he said with that fiery determination Koutarou used so often on the volleyball court.  

Kuroo just nodded. What else was he supposed to do? His choices were die from mortification or let Kou kiss him, and one of those choices was clearly better than the other.

Koutarou set himself, standing tall, building up courage as he laid both hands on Kuroo’s shoulders, just to either side of Tetsurou’s neck. “Here I go,” Kou announced, and it was all Tetsurou could do not to giggle or do that ugly snort laugh he was prone to do at the most inappropriate moments.  

It was far softer than Tetsurou expected, Kou’s forward momentum slowed as his mouth neared Tetsurou’s. And then he felt it. Tetsurou could _feel_ Kou trembling. That asshole. Kou was usually easier to read when he was faltering, but this was quite the feat of bravery. Not that Koutarou couldn’t be brave, but Kou was more apt to mope and lose all his energy whenever his mettle was tested or he felt insecure about whatever he was doing.

It gave Tetsurou just enough courage to lean into the kiss and open just a bit for Koutarou. The tip of Tetsurou’s tongue barely brushed against the soft skin of Kou’s lower lip when…

“Hey, you two! Hey!” a security guard shouted, pointing at the two of them who were still embraced, but quickly came apart just enough to gawk at the guard. “Quit trespassing! This is a private alley. Get going, find a love motel if you feel the need, don’t mess around here.”

Kou looked at Tetsurou and burst out laughing, which Tetsurou immediately followed suit, that familiar guffaw coming out before he could stop it.  

“Okay, wise guys, stop giggling and get going or I’ll call the police,” the guard said as he unclipped a radio from his belt and showed it to both of them, an obvious threat.

“Yeah, sure thing, mister,” Koutarou said as he pulled away from Tetsurou. Kou walked calmly past the guard and then took off, almost slipping on another slick patch of cement.  

“Sorry about the trouble,” Tetsurou said, hurrying to catch up with his idiot friend, who was already at the crosswalk at the end of the block, waiting for Tetsurou to catch up.

Kou grinned from ear to ear when Tetsurou finally made it to where he was. The two of them waited for the familiar cue of the pedestrian crosswalk tune. Tetsurou also smiled, not sure he really knew what he should say or do now that he’d kissed Kou _and_ Kou had kissed him.  

“Sooo…” Koutarou started, ears turning a brighter pink, “A love motel, huh?”

“No. No way,” Kuroo said laughing, even though he could tell it was a joke from Kou’s tone. “Let’s just head to the movie theater before we freeze.”

“Cool, movie makeouts. I can handle that,” Kou said as the music for the crosswalk started to play.


End file.
